


Simple as This

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You had always believed that the concept of "fate" was a bullshit phenomenon created by novelists in order to boost their stories. But when you fell in love with Rafael Barba, everything you thought you knew went out the window.





	1. Milk and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> My first true fic, I hope you enjoy. Please, don't be shy! Leave comments - I love feedback. :) xoxo Mic

You jump out of bed, a chill entering your body as your feet hit the cold floor of your apartment. The skylight above your bed was being pummeled with rain, the water sitting on the window and swirling around a bit. You look out into the courtyard, seeing nothing but concrete, with a few half-dead plants scattered around. You wondered if anything could truly grow and thrive in this city as you got dressed and ready for work.  
Your internship at the New York Times isn’t a bad job. You’re getting paid and you get to do some writing, but it’s not why you came to the city. You came to write your screenplay, find inspiration in the alleyways and bodegas. But your workload rarely gave you time to write for pleasure, a fact that haunts you a bit. 

As you stand towards the front of the line at the coffee shop, you can’t help but notice the irritation of the man who is at the very end of the line. He’s late 30’s to early 40’s, hints of silver poking through his brown hair. His eyes are intense, and you aren’t sure if it was stress that brought them out, or if they were just naturally fierce. He’s dressed in a three piece suit, wool jacket on as he checks his fancy watch continuously. He’s very handsome, but clearly late, and by the looks of it, he has an important job.  
“Hey you,” You point to him as you step up to order. “You look late. How do you take your coffee?”  
“Milk and sugar,” He shoots you a smile, his eyes lighting up his face. His smile was beautiful. “Thank you so much. I am extremely late, but a slave for caffeine.”  
He reaches into his wallet, clearly about to hand you money, but you decline his payment. This handsome stranger is clearly about to go do something important, the least you could do is pay for his coffee.  
“It’s on me,” You hint your lips up into a smile, your first one of the day. “Don’t you worry.”  
He simply stares at you, an amused grin playing at his lips. With a nod, and another thank you, he was off to do whatever it was he does. 

On your commute to work, you find yourself thinking about your encounter with the handsome stranger. You find your mind wandering, wondering more about this inviting mystery man. You mentally curse yourself, sighing at the realization that a random stranger had made your day, and you didn’t even get his name. Your train of thought is derailed when a familiar face hops on the subway, sitting next to you.  
“Y/N, I’ve got an issue with you,” He immediately begins as he takes his usual morning commute seat next to you. “That girl you set me up with on a blind date. She’s a nut job. Total loon. Like, first date and she was already trying to go through my phone and get all my passwords and a key to my house.”  
“Sonny,” You roll your eyes and shake your head. “I tried to warn you but you insisted. Sometimes just because they’re hot doesn’t mean you’ll actually like them. Sometimes hot girls are the craziest of all.”  
“You’re hot and not crazy,” He says, and you give him a glare. “Just sayin’. I’m allowed to say that. I’m your best friend.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” You groan. “But seriously, thank god for that, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“Sometimes sloppy drunken one night stands pay off,” He smirks. “You get a best friend out of the deal.”  
He wiggles his eyebrows playfully as you turn to adjust his tie.  
“Hey,” He changes the subject, regretting bringing up your history. “You comin’ to the bar with me and my squad tonight? To celebrate me passing the bar?”  
“Going to a bar to celebrate the bar,” You chuckle. “Of course I’ll be there Dom.”  
“Great,” His eyes light up. “I can’t wait for you to meet everyone. It’s gonna be Amaro, Rollins, Benson, Barba, Fin, and Tucker. Gonna be a blast.  
“Barba?” You inquire, that was the only unfamiliar name. “Is he a new detective?”  
“Nah,” Sonny explains. “He’s the ADA assigned to SVU. The guy is a total shark in the courtroom. Quick wit, intuitive, he’s who I wanna be when I’m a lawyer.”  
“Well then I definitely can’t wait to meet him,” You smile. “Get a little glimpse of you in the future.”  
You both arrive at your stop, stepping out of the subway, heading up the grimy stairs and reemerging into the dreary city. Sonny pulls you in for a hug and accidentally moves your umbrella away, rain pulverizing the two of you, but you just laugh about it.  
“I’ll come to the precinct after work,” You smile at him. “Around 5?”  
“See you then,” He stumbles away awkwardly, shooting you a smile. “Have a good day.”  
You simply nod, heading up, praying today will fly by.


	2. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally put a name to the face you had met at the coffee shop that morning.

Of course, after a very slow day at work, around 3:30 you’re piled up with work. You text Sonny, saying you’ll meet them at the bar, and buckle down. Proofreading editorials was not your favorite thing to do, and you generally procrastinated while doing so, but this time you worked quickly and efficiently. Your motivation was that you just wanted to get to the bar. You were in desperate need of a drink, and possibly some mind blowing sex. And from everything Sonny had told you about Nick Amaro, he seemed like your type.  
Around 6, you finally arrives at the bar, approaching Sonny and some unfamiliar faces. He immediately pulls you in for a side hug, kissing your hairline and introducing you to the squad. Your eyes quickly gravitated to Nick’s, giving him a small smile, basking in the glow of his beauty. After spending all day thinking of the mystery coffee shop man, you were relieved to have a new man on your radar.  
Sonny continued with the introductions, and you seemed to click with the squad plus Tucker. Rollins complimented your beauty, saying that she was shocked you went home with Carisi. Blushing, you hit Sonny’s arm, embarrassed that he shared with them the story of how you two met.  
Ignoring the subject, you entered a conversation with Nick, staring into his deep brown eyes as he spoke to you. He was sharing stories about his kids, his work, and you were just listening, soaking in his charm. Just as you began to tell him about yourself, a vaguely familiar voice sent chills up your spine.  
“Sorry I’m late,” He spoke. “Rita would not let her client take the deal. Could you believe that? She advised against it. Whatever, guess we’re going to trial. I need a drink.”  
“Hey Barba,” Sonny spun you around to face the man. A smile pursed at his lips when he saw you. “This is Y/N, my best friend.”  
“Coffee shop girl,” He muttered, a tone of amusement present in his voice. “I’m glad I got to bump into you again. Now I can buy you a drink and repay you for this morning.”  
“I’m sorry,” Nick jumped in, and Barba shot him a glare. “Do you two know each other?”  
“Y/N here saw I was late so she bought me coffee so I didn’t have to wait in line,” He explained, a smirk appearing on his face. “It was a nice gesture, and she made my day.”  
“Well, Barba,” You smiled back, completely turning your back to Nick at this point. “It was my pleasure. You looked like you had a very important job to go do, and clearly I was right about that.”  
“Rafael,” He tenderly corrected you. “It’s Rafael.”  
“Rafael,” You repeat back, your cheeks burning as he stared into your eyes. “I like that.”  
“Am I missing something?” Sonny chimed in, clearly a little jealous.  
“Don’t worry about it, Carisi,” Rafael spoke, turning to Sonny so you couldn’t see the expression on his face. “Don’t worry about it.” 

The rest of the evening flew by, and after 4 glasses of wine, you were clinging onto Rafael’s arm, listening to his story with wide eyed excitement.  
“So I had the defendant put the belt around my neck and choke me out in a full courtroom,” He laughed a little at the memory. “It was a total Hail Mary, but it worked.”  
“Wow,” You play with his rolled up sleeve a bit before tracing the prominent vein running up his forearm. “I’d love to see you in the courtroom. I heard you’re a real shark.”  
“I think that’s a compliment,” He chuckles, taking another sip of whiskey. His face is a bit pink but he seems pretty steady. “So thank you, darling.”  
You nearly moaned at his words, moving your hand to trace his fingers. The squad was still around, they were just immersed in their own conversations while you two were in your own little world. You trace the veins of his hand, your eyes never leaving his. Neither of you spoke, but after he called you darling, something changed. Now all you wanted was for him to pin you down and call you darling all night.  
“It’s getting late,” Olivia interrupted your little staring contest, announcing her and her boyfriend’s departure. “Y/N, it was so nice to meet you. I hope you join us more often.”  
“I definitely will,” You smiled. “Goodnight, Liv! Night, Tucker!”  
“I should go too,” Rollins followed suit. “Fin, walk me out. Bye, y’all. Y/N, same time next week!”  
“Bye guys,” You waved, praying Rafael wasn’t the next to leave. “I’ll see you next week.”  
You secretly celebrated when Rafael ordered another drink, offering you another as well. You accepted, and the two of you rehashed conversations, ignoring the presence of Nick and Sonny.  
“Uh,” Nick interrupted, touching your arm. Barba shot him a look, but his hand didn’t falter. “I should get home too, Zara has an 8 am soccer game. I’ll see you around, Y/N.”  
Sonny stood up awkwardly, giving you the look.  
“I should go too,” He sighed. “Am I walkin’ you home or is Barba gonna do it?”  
You looked at both men, hoping Rafael would offer.  
“I’ll get myself home,” You nodded to Sonny. “I’m a big girl, don’t worry.”  
“I’ve got her.” Rafael assured Sonny, and your insides twisted at the possibility of bringing him home.  
The walk back to your place was nice. The rain had finally ceased, leaving the city sidewalks slick and shiny, making the lights reflect brighter. Rafael had linked your arm in his, making sure you kept your balance. The two of you spoke of your childhood, where you grew up, college education, basically the general small talk.  
“This is the place,” You frowned, halting in front of your building. “Would you like to come in? I have coffee?”  
He nodded and your heart fluttered.  
“Like I said this morning,” He smiled, following you inside. “I’m a slave for caffeine.” 

“Sorry,” You kicked aside your shoes as you entered the apartment. “It’s a bit messy. I wasn’t expecting guests.”  
“Don’t worry,” He assured you, taking off his coat and shoes. He delicately hung his coat on the rack and neatly lined his shoes up against the wall. “I kinda like going into people’s homes when they’re not expecting company.”  
You shot him a look, wondering if you had accidentally invited a serial killer inside.  
“That came out creepy,” He chuckled. “I mean, like this. Spontaneously going into someone’s space. You get to see who they truly are, not who they pretend to be when they have guests over.”  
“I guess,” You shrugged. “But if that’s the case, all I really am is a bunch of writing materials and empty tea mugs.”  
“You’re creative,” He observes. “You work hard, pull all nighters. You look for inspiration in everyday things, right?”  
“Stop analyzing me,” You squint at him, handing him his coffee, with milk and sugar. “But yes.”  
“It’s not bad, Y/N,” He smiled as he took a sip. “I’m saying I’m glad I get to see the real, raw you on our first date.”  
“Date?” You nearly spit out your coffee. “Do you consider this a date?”  
He was a little more drunk than you had originally thought, and now you were noticing his words slurring, something you hadn’t picked up on before because you were too mesmerized by his eyes.  
“I want it to be,” He said candidly. “I’m sorry, I’m even more blunt when I’m drunk than I am sober.”  
“No,” You reached across the table, lightly rubbing his hand. “I want it to be, too.”  
His eyes lit up as a smile spread across his face, one that didn’t falter, even as he sipped his coffee. 

You cleared your mugs and were about to sit on the couch, when a pair of lips surprised you. They landed on your cheek first, testing the waters, before moving to your lips. You moved to the couch, pushing him down and straddling him, reconnecting your mouths, this time in an open mouthed kiss. His tongue licked into your mouth, and you became completely submissive to his kiss. He sucked on your tongue, his hand grabbing the back of your head, bringing you closer to him, if that were possible. Your lips left his and moved to his jaw, placing open mouthed endearments along his jawline, and down on his neck. Sucking on the front of his throat, you made sure to leave some sort of mark. Something that would last the weekend, reminding him of you.  
You were practically riding him, the two of you fully clothed, but sloppy wet kisses being placed everywhere. You scooted off of him, getting onto your knees, about to unbutton his belt, when he stopped you. You felt a twinge of embarrassment at the rejection, but allowed him to explain why he was refusing oral.  
“You’re drunk,” He spoke, the pain evident in his voice. “I’m drunk. Let’s wait until we’re sober.”  
“If you’re drunk,” You smirked, straddling him again, lips reconnecting. “You shouldn’t go home alone. Stay here. We don’t have to do anything more than make out. And then in the morning, if we’re still feelin’ it…”  
He cut you off, his lips crashing onto yours, nibbling at your bottom lip ever so slightly.  
“Now that’s a plea deal I can accept.” He smirked against your mouth, hands gripping your waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a bit short, but I'm working on my lengths! They always look longer on my word docs haha. 
> 
> Leave feedback!!! :D


	3. Damn Whiskey Soaked Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go exactly as planned, so you call in for back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave comments below :) Enjoy!!

You groaned as you woke up, reaching for Rafael before you could even open your eyes. Last night was hazy in your mind, but you remembered the way his lips felt against yours and the way his green eyes made you feel. You could never forget that. When you opened your eyes, he wasn’t there. That side of the bed was empty, yet still radiating a warmth.   
Sighing, you assume he left. You conclude that he realized this was a big mistake. He’s a middle-aged, distinguished lawyer, and you’re just a 23 year old writer with a shitty little shoebox apartment. Sitting in the burden of your thoughts, feel your stomach lurch. Heading into the bathroom, you kneel in front of the toilet and throw up the contents of last night. Mid-hurl, a pair of hands pulling back your hair into a makeshift pony, getting it out of your way.  
“It’s okay,” The free hand rubbed your back, and Rafael’s voice soothed you. “I’m right here.”   
You threw up another 2 times, and his hands never faltered. He sang to you as you went through your puking misery, something in Spanish that you couldn’t understand. But the gesture was so kind and genuine.   
As you pulled your head out of the toilet bowl, he handed you a wash cloth to wipe your face, helping you stand up to get to the sink.   
“I thought you left,” You questioned, words muffled as you brushed your teeth. “I’m surprised you’re still here.”   
“Bad surprise?” He asked, leaning against the counter.   
“No,” You spat in the sink and took a sip of water. “A really, really nice surprise.”   
“I was in there making you breakfast,” He informed you, taking you by the hand and leading you to your own kitchen. “You didn’t have much, but I made french toast and bacon. I hope it’s okay. I figured you’d want a good breakfast.”  
“Rafael,” You smile, kissing his cheek as you sat down. “This is so sweet of you.”   
“It’s my way of saying sorry for last night,” He explained, handing you a plate. “I know you really wanted to, you know…” He trailed off, and you stopped him.  
“It’s honestly fine,” You grabbed his hand. “We were both very drunk.”   
“I think I was just scared,” He admitted, taking a bite of bacon. “Because I have never met somebody and just connected with them right off the bat. There’s something about you that I’m drawn to, and it’s so strange because we met yesterday yet I feel like I’ve known you for a while.”   
“I understand,” You nodded, humming at the taste of the french toast. “I feel the same.”   
“You do?” He raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to be honest here, Y/N, I just assumed you just wanted a one night stand. A quick fuck.” That comment hurt you, did he see you as some type of whore? You chose not to respond, angrily taking the last bite of your breakfast before bringing your plate to the sink.  
“Well,” You retorted. “I’m a bit offended by that, to be honest. I’m not some slut who sleeps with every guy who buys her a drink.”   
“Y/N,” He groaned, joining you at the sink. “That’s not at all what I meant. I just assumed, you’re young and beautiful, the prime of your life. I didn’t think you’d be interested in just hanging out, I figured it would be about sex.”   
“For a lawyer, you’re really building a weak case,” You snort, turning and heading towards your bedroom. “And for the record, what we did last night was not ‘hanging out’, and you were the one who initiated it. You and your damn whiskey soaked lips.”   
“Let’s both just be finished talking now,” He backed you against your vanity, lips attaching to your neck. “If you want me to stop, tell me.”   
“Stop.” You surprised yourself by demanding it, but went with your instinct. He backed up immediately, but he looked hurt. Like your lips were his lifeboat and now he’s lost at sea.   
“I’m sorry,” He muttered, running a hand through his hair. “I should go. I’ll go.”   
“Rafael-“ You began, chasing after him as he puts his jacket and shoes on. “I’m sorry. I just-”  
“I don’t need an explanation,” He snapped, opening the door. “I ruined this. This is on me. I’m sorry for wasting your time.”   
“Don’t go…” You whispered softly as he shut the door. You considered following after him, chasing him into the NYC streets and saying that since you met him 24 hours ago he’s lived in your mind constantly. That even in your dreams, he was there, sweeping you off your feet. That you’re the furthest thing from a romantic but something about him makes you want to be swept off your feet. But you don’t chase him, because he had made his choice. And even though it hurt like hell, you had to let him go. 

The next two days were hard. Rafael was never far from your mind. You were desperate for something, some sort of distraction from the pain you were feeling. The pain that made no sense to you. So you decided to call up Nick Amaro.   
Nick was at your apartment within the hour, immediately slamming you against the wall and kissing you. His lips were minty, but only to cover up the taste cigarette smoke that was hidden underneath. You didn’t mind, though. You just needed someone, anyone, to get your mind off of your green eyed Romeo.   
You led Nick to your bedroom and wasted no time stripping both of you down, taking him into your mouth to get him more hard. Once he was stiff enough, you rolled a condom down his length and settled yourself on top of him, knees on each side. His lips were on your neck as you rode him, leaving bruises on your jaw, collarbone, and throat. With each bounce onto his cock, he hit your g-spot, leaving you moaning his name.  
You got off of him and laid on your back, having him fuck you in the missionary position. As you closed your eyes, you pictured Rafael. Picturing that it was his cock hitting you in all the right spots, it was his mouth on you, his hands on your breasts, his mouth moaning and whining and groaning. As soon as Nick groaned something in Spanish, you thought of Rafael, and how he had sung to you in the language. You instantly came, clenching around him as he keeps thrusting, mouth on yours. When he finishes, he collapses on top of you, continuing to kiss your neck lazily.   
After a few moments, he pulls out and goes to throw away the condom. You felt a twinge of disappointment when he laid back next to you, sighing as he took you in his arms.   
“I’m sorry I’m not him,” He said, blankly. “But I hope that was good for you.”  
“What?” You asked, panicking. Did you say the wrong name? Did Sonny tell him how upset you’ve been? “What do you mean, Nick?”   
“I’m a detective,” He released you from his grip, turning on his side with his head in his hand. “It’s my job to read people. Your mind wasn’t with me tonight, it was with him. Whoever he is. An ex maybe?”   
“Yeah,” You grumbled, glad he didn’t figure out who you were really thinking of. “An ex. I’m sorry Nick. You were really good. Really, really good. I just had a rough day.”  
“Hey,” He laughed. “I’m not complaining. No strings attached is fine by me. If you ever need distraction, feel free to call.”  
“Will do.” You laughed.   
“Not gonna lie,” He got out of bed, putting his boxers back on. “I’m surprised you didn’t call Barba. You two seemed to click the other night.” You prayed his words hadn’t visibly shaken you. Because on the inside, your stomach sank.  
“I wanted you,” You answered simply, not entirely lying. You DID want Nick. Just in an animalistic, no feelings, rough hard sex type of way. “Don’t question it.”   
He nodded, getting dressed and giving you a kiss. You didn’t want him to go. You wanted him to stay here all night and fuck you over and over until you forgot Rafael’s name.   
“Please stay,” You croaked. “I’m not done with you.”   
He raised an eyebrow at that, crawling back across the bed, straddling your naked figure. He ground his hips into you as his tongue pushed into your mouth, licking around with an intensity stronger than your earlier make-out session.   
“You’re in for a long night then,” He promised, lowering himself so his mouth was on your core. “I’m going to fuck your tight little cunt over and over.”   
You shuddered at his words, and his hot breath on your femininity. He sucked on your clit as if it were a pacifier, inserting two fingers in you, curling them up.  
“Good,” You moan as he hits an especially good spot. “That’s exactly what I need.”


	4. Temporary Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after one night stands are never good. But the rest of the day may be.

     From the moment you opened your eyes, you wished you could just go back to bed. Just curl up in a ball and sleep for a year. But you couldn’t. You had to face reality, and your reality was that you had slept with Nick Amaro three times last night. Each one better than the next, but your mind was still honed in on the agonizingly fierce eyes and scattered gray hairs of a certain ADA.  
Luckily, the emptiness next to you signified that Nick had left. And a text explaining that he had to go to work confirmed your theory, allowing you to sigh a breath of relief. You ignored the part where he invited you to the 16th precinct for a lunchtime quickie, but kept it in the back of your mind in case you were needy in a few hours.  
An unpleasant soreness settled between your legs, one that you had only experienced once, after you lost your virginity. Wincing at the discomfort, you stood to go to the bathroom, hobbling a bit as you walked.  
The fact that it was Tuesday was nice, since that was your day off during the week. You would have time to unwind, take a bath, and if you’re desperate enough, head down to SVU to find Nick. Only if you’re desperate, though.

     As the day went on, everything still reminded you of Rafael. It was getting to be nonsensical, your obsession with a man you had only spent minimal time with. Yet for some reason, he still lingered in your thoughts. You found yourself thinking about what his big, veiny hands could do. How they could make you feel, how deep his long fingers could reach. How good he could choke you.  
With that last thought, you knew you were having a psychotic break. You spoke to the man for a total of 6 hours, combined. 2 combined hours of making out. 6 hours of sleeping soundly next to him. 14 hours with Rafael Barba, and you were already projecting your deepest, most secret fantasies onto him.  
So you did what any rational person would do, decided you needed someone else to fuck you until your mind is off of Barba. Maybe it didn’t work last night, but the fourth time could be a charm. You put on a black bra and pantie set, dressing in jeans and a v neck black tee shirt, before heading out to the station.

     In hindsight, jeans weren’t the best clothing choice to wear if you know you’re going to be fucked in a bathroom stall at someone’s work place. It only added to the clumsiness of it all. But Nick made it work, fucking you fast and hard and deep. His fingers in your mouth to muffle your moans, his release fast and happening before yours. You sigh as he pulls out, leaving you unsatisfied.  
“Thanks for that,” He kisses you harshly, and you groan. “Sorry it was so rushed. I’m supposed to be in interrogation.”  
“Alright,” You exhale, making the frustration in your voice clear. “But you owe me an orgasm.”  
“Deal.” He nearly ran out, leaving you unfulfilled. You collect yourself a bit, wiping yourself down with baby wipes from your purse before pulling up your jeans. Sighing, you try to wipe off the come stain on the bottom of your black tee, but you have minimal success.  
     After checking the mirror a hundred times and pulling your hair up, you exit the bathroom and head to the squad room. Your face lights up when you see Sonny at his desk. You walk over, taking a seat on the corner of it, placing your feet on his thighs. He shoots you a dirty look but allows you to use him as a footrest.  
“Kiddo,” You groaned at the nickname. “What are you doin’ here?  
“I got bored,” You lied. “Wanted to come visit my favorite detective.”  
“Well Amaro’s in interrogation,” He said, deadpan. You froze, terrified that he had figured it out. But his small chuckle made you think it was just a joke. “But I’m not busy.”  
“Oh hush,” You tried to play off the sudden redness of the cheeks. “You’re my only detective.”  
“Good. And you’re my only writer. Now how’s your day off?” He asks, eyes glued to the computer screen. “Did you ever meet with NBC to submit your writing?”  
“Not yet,” You explain, immediately becoming stressed. “There’s a long ass process. I mailed in a few scripts, if they like them they’ll give me specific things to write and see if I can impress them. I’ll probably hear back this week.”  
“I’ll get the champagne ready.” He shoots you a grin, immediately lifting your lousy mood a bit.  
“What’s the occasion, Carisi?” The voice of the object of your attraction nearly caused you to fall off of Sonny’s desk.  
“Y/N here sent in her manuscripts into a few TV stations,” He explained to the curious ADA. “And they’re really good ones, too. They’re gonna love them. I know it.”  
“How charmingly optimistic of you,” He spoke with a rather cold tone. “I need to discuss confidential details of a case, so Y/N if you don’t mind…”  
You jumped off the desk, hugging Sonny from behind and giving him a kiss on the cheek. You watched Rafael’s Adams apple bob noticeably at the gesture, as you headed out.  
“Sonny,” You called behind your shoulder. “Come over after work. Thai and movie night?”  
“Of course!” He said, voice genuinely giddy. “You canceled on me last night!”  
“I know,” You sighed regrettably, memories flooding back. “Just come tonight. See you then. Bye Sonny! Bye, Mr. Barba!”  
     You spoke to him kindly, despite the frigidness he had greeted you with. You ran over Saturday morning’s encounter in your head on the commute home. He had no reason to be acting so cold, he was the one who implied you were a whore. You were justifying the reasons in your head why that was an unfair thing of him to say, but your downward spiral these past few days didn’t help your not-a-slut case. Sure, you were 23 and allowed to sleep with whoever you want when you were tied down, but this using people for sex wasn’t like you. And that’s exactly what you’re doing to Nick. But for some reason, he’s allowing it. Probably because he’s doing it to you, too. That’s exactly what it was. To each other, you guys were nothing but someone to call up when you need to feel less alone. When you need to destress and fix all your problems. To quote One Direction, a temporary fix.  
     Grumbling to yourself as you entered your apartment, you flopped down on the couch, immediately sending a text to Nick.  
_**I’m sorry, I don’t think this can become a regular thing. It was nice last night but my mind is just somewhere else. I’m sorry. PS Plz don’t mention this to the squad or anyone. I don’t want things to be awkward when we all go out.**_  
Surprisingly, he replied almost immediately.  
_**I get it, Y/N. Don’t worry about it. We’re cool…but if you ever need me you know where to find me :-). Drinks with the squad Fri?**_  
     You didn’t respond, unsure if you wanted to go. You loved spending time with Sonny, Liv, Ed, Amanda, Fin, and even Nick. But the thought of seeing Rafael there was daunting. Especially considering how he had treated you this afternoon. Instead of thinking about your 1 day love affair gone wrong, you decided to take a nap, not bothering to set an alarm.

     Hours later you were startled awake by a wild Sonny, who decided that sitting on your thighs would be the most efficient way to revive you. Smacking his arm, you rolled from your back to the side, causing him to tumble off the couch and onto the floor. The two of you laughed as you helped him get up, groaning as he lifted your legs so he could sit on the couch.  
“How the hell did you even get in here?” You laughed, checking your phone. 1 missed call from Rafael Barba. Interesting.  
“I made a spare key one day,” He said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. “Don’t look at me like that. If there’s an emergency I need one.”  
“You’re so crazy,” You were laughing, eyes wide with shock. “If you had just asked me I would’ve given you a spare key! You didn’t need to go all James Bond and secretly make a copy.”  
“True,” He smirked. “But it’s much more fun my way.”  
“You’re a piece of work, Sonny Carisi,” You smiled. “A real piece of work.”  
He shot you a cutesy smile, turning on your TV and making his own decision about what to watch. You groaned as he settled on Pawn Stars, reaching for the remote.  
“Nope, you snooze you lose, kiddo,” He held it up in the air. “Literally. I am the captain now, all because you took a 4 hour nap.”  
“You’re a dick,” You smiled, checking your phone again. 1 text from Rafael Barba. You were afraid to open it. “Hey, can I ask you something?”  
“No,” He replied simply, before shooting you a big grin. “Of course. Anything.”  
“Did Barba say anything about me today?” You danced around the question, hoping to avoid going into details about what transpired.  
“No, why would he?” Suddenly, his face fell with realization. “Oh no, Y/N, you didn’t…”  
“I didn’t! I didn’t sleep with him,” He looked relieved. “But we did make out for like 2 hours on my couch. And then he slept over and held my hair when I puked and sang to me in Spanish and made me breakfast. But then he basically said he assumed I was a slut so I got mad and told him not to kiss me then he got mad at left.”  
     You hadn’t planned on spilling details of what transpired, but you realized you had to. Sonny’s your best friend, and he has been for 3 years. There are no secrets between you two, so you weren’t about to start now. Maybe giving him the story would allow him to investigate why the hell Barba was such a dick to you today.  
“Oh,” He said, trying to process all of that information. “Well, all he said was that he didn’t know you were a screenwriter. And then he asked me if the semen stain on your shirt belonged to me.”  
“It’s not semen,” You lied. “I spilled ranch on my shirt at lunch.”  
He shook his head. “Yes it was. I work at SVU, I deal with A LOT of semen. That was a semen stain. Don’t care who, don’t care how, just don’t lie to me about it.”  
“Fine,” You conceded, hoping Barba would buy the ranch story. “I woke up to a missed call, and he texted me but I’m afraid to open it.”  
“Open it for God’s sake,” Sonny grabbed your phone, reading it first. “It’s fine. Just read it.”  
_**Y/N, can you either call me or come by my office this week? We have some things to discuss. Barba**_  
You were disappointed at the formality of the text, as if you were just another colleague. But you suppose you aren’t important to him, considering you had only spent 14 hours together. 6 of those hours spent sleeping. Thoughts of him were constantly swimming in your mind, but to him you were merely a hook-up gone wrong. No attachment, no sentimental value. Nothing. Just a rigid text message.  
“That’s just how he is,” Sonny clearly read your mind. “He’s a professional. I don’t think he compartmentalizes very well. Probably because he doesn’t have much of a life outside of work.”  
“Really?” You were genuinely surprised. “He seems so charismatic. Well rounded. I assumed he’d run in very exclusive social circles.”  
“He spends a lot of time at the office,” Sonny explained. “And I don’t really know much about him. Not even Liv knows that much, and he considers her a friend. He’s a closed book.”  
“That’s not the impression I got,” You wondered aloud. “Maybe it was the alcohol.”  
“Or you’re damn special,” Sonny snorted. “Call him back. I’m gonna order food. Combo Pad Thai for you?”  
“You know me so well.” You smiled, scrunching your nose up to him as he headed into your kitchen.  
Your hands were shaky as you pressed the button for his contact, secretly praying it went straight to voicemail.  
“Y/N,” He answered, surprise evident in his voice. “I didn’t think you’d call.” Even over the phone, his voice drove you crazy. The quality of it was so sexy, and you could listen to it all day.  
“Well, I did,” You replied awkwardly, still a bit hurt about how he treated you earlier in the day. “What do you want?” You came off colder than you had wanted to, but your guard was up and you weren’t letting him off the hook, as badly as you wanted to.  
“You have every right to be upset with me,” He conceded, and you raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry that I suggested anything about you. That wasn’t fair of me. You’re not a whore. I didn’t mean it like that. I just get nervous and I babble and I’m about to do it again and”  
“Rafael,” You cut him off. “Thank you for the apology. But if you’re admitting wrongdoing, why’d you treat me so coldly at the precinct today?”  
“Y/N,” He asserted, as if he had just remembered his behavior. “I’m so sorry about that too. Shit, I really fucked this up, didn’t I? I was embarrassed so I put my guard up and came across as a dick. I’m so sorry. I understand if you don’t forgive me, but know that I’m not like this.”  
“I do,” You simply said, realizing you should elaborate. “I do forgive you.”  
“Good,” You could tell he was smiling on the other end of the line. “Because I’d really like to see you again.”  
“I’d like to see you too,” You’re completely beaming now. “A lot.”  
“I have a crazy week,” He sighed, the sound of papers shuffling in the background. “How’s Friday? I can pick you up at 8, we can go somewhere nice.”  
“Rafael Barba,” You fake gasped. “Are you asking me on a proper date? One that doesn’t involve us dry humping on my couch like teenagers?”  
“Now I’m not saying it won’t involve that,” He laughed, making your heart sing. “But yes I am asking you on a proper date.” He emphasized the last two words of the sentence, filling your stomach with butterflies. You hadn’t even realized that Sonny had returned to the room, listening in with a smile on his face.  
“I’ll see you Friday,” You said quietly. “And by the way, Rafael, it was ranch dressing on my shirt.”  
“Carisi told you?” He asked, letting out a small chuckle. “Well, I was just curious. See you Friday, Y/N.”  
“Friday.” You repeated, before hanging up. Sonny was shooting you a look, eyebrows raised, smile playing on his lips. You tossed a pillow at him, knowing what he was about to say.  
“Ranch dressing is what you’re going with? Still?” He laughed. “Interesting.”  
“Oh shut up,” You groaned as the doorbell rang, signaling your food was here. “And go get me my food, boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave comments below! And be sure to follow my tumblr allcarisi.tumblr.com! I write there as well!


	5. Fade to Black

     By the time Friday rolled around, you were a frantic mess. You had just experienced the most dreadful week at work, spending hours upon hours reading hateful editorials sent in about the results of the election. It made you jumpy to know that the world was slowly turning into such an ugly place. When you arrived home around 5 PM, the only solace you had was your date with Rafael.

     Your lousy week had only made you more eager to seek comfort in his appeasing voice and tranquil eyes. Stepping into the apartment and checking your mail, your heart stopped when there was a letter addressed to you from NBC Studios. Your thoughts began racing, mind moving at a rapid pace. The envelope was small, it could likely be a rejection letter. But there was also a small chance that they had liked your writing, and wanted more from you. You immediately called Sonny, hoping he could rush over to open the letter with you. But when he informed you he had just picked up a perp who wasn’t budging, you knew he’d be at the station for a long time. Deciding you didn’t want the contents of the letter, whatever they may be, to affect your date with Rafael, you placed it unopened on the countertop. You decided to focus on your upcoming night, with the man who had constantly lingered in the back of your mind for the 156 hours that it’s been since you met him.

     By 7:30, you were almost ready. After consulting with you, Rafael chose a new Italian Bistro near your Midtown Apartment. The 5 minute walk was perfect, and the aesthetic of the restaurant allowed you to dress up a bit, but not too much. You settled on a deep red, velvet material dress. The long sleeved item had a plunging neckline, allowing you to go braless and be a bit of a tease. The dress went down to your upper mid-thigh, but only about an inch of skin was exposed because of the sheer, thigh high stockings. You accompanied the getup with a silver choker and diamond studs. The whole look was one of seduction, and the waves of your hair, the perfect make up were all helping you feel confident. Confident enough to get what you want, and that was Rafael.

     There was a knock at the door just as you were about to put on your nude lipstick. You sprayed your face with setting spray and your body with perfume before heading to the door. Rafael stood there with white roses in his hand, his eyes lighting up the moment you open the door.

“Jesus Christ,” He mumbled under his breath. “You look stunning, absolutely breathtaking. Wow…” You cut him off with a kiss to the cheek, taking the flowers from his hand and signaling for him to step inside. He watched intently as you found a vase for his flowers, smiling at the way the vase looked on your counter.

“Thank you, Raf,” You said sweetly. “I love white roses.” “Y me encanta ese escote,” He spoke in nearly a whisper, as if it were meant for just him to hear. Not that you understood the language much, besides the few basic terms. “Sorry I’m a bit early. I was expecting traffic but there was surprisingly none. Your apartment looks nice, you didn’t have to clean for me.” Laughing a bit, you signaled for him to follow you into the bathroom, his eyes never leaving your figure as you finished with your make-up.

“Finally ready,” You smiled, standing in front of him. He was backed up against the counter, and it would be so easy for you to just kiss him right now. But you couldn’t. Not yet, anyway. “Let me just find my shoes.” He followed you into the living room as if he were a lost puppy, one with even wider eyes. His breaths were shaky as he watched you slip on your black ankle boots over your thigh highs. He may have gotten a sneak peak at your lace underwear when you uncrossed your legs, but you fully intended on him seeing them later, so it didn’t bother you.

“Our reservation isn’t until 8:30,” He explained. “And it’s a 5 minute walk.” You looked at the clock, it was only 7:50. You had about a half an hour to kill. “Oh no,” You faked distress, heading over to where he was seated and straddling his lap. “Whatever will we do?”

     His hands immediately fell to your waist, neither of you moving, your eyes simply interlocked. The familiarity of him was something you’d never understand, but it gave you justification to proceed. Leaning forward slightly, your lips barely grazing his. The ADA’s strong hands gripped you tighter, his thumbs pushing into your hipbone. You began to move your lips, ever so slightly.

“You know,” He brought his lips to your neck, speaking against your skin. “If we do this now, I’m under no obligation to buy you dinner.” The smile that you felt assured you it was a joke, and you grabbed him by the chin, so his eyes were on yours.

“Glad to know you’re a comedian as well,” You chuckled. “I was afraid you’d be a boring ADA. Maybe you can help me write some of my comedy sketches.” You leaned down to kiss his lips properly, your tongue immediately trying to get into his mouth, when he pulled back.

“You’re a comedy writer?” He asked, and you rolled your eyes, bringing your lips down to his neck since he clearly wanted to talk. “That’s awesome. Were your scripts for SNL?”

“They were,” You hummed, sucking a hickey into the underside of his jaw. “My next sketch is going to be about a guy who’s about to get laid but would rather talk about the girl’s job.”

     That seemed to shut him up, his hands assisting you as you ground down onto him, feeling his cock growing hard underneath you. Hoping to not have a repeat of last Friday, you didn’t offer to suck him off. You ignored the urge to take him in your mouth and watch him squirm. But you kept your lips attached to his, your tongues exploring each other’s mouth. His hands left your hips and moved up, cautiously to your breasts. You simply pulled down the top of your dress, exposing your breasts to him. His face lit up, mouth immediately lowering. His hands rubbed your nipples while his mouth sucked a bruise onto the top of your left breast, then repeating the motion on the right. You let out a whimper as your hips moved faster, your hands locking behind his head, pulling lightly on the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Rafael,” You breathed out, his mouth attaching to your nipple. “Let me suck you off.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” He groaned, reaching between you two to undo his belt and free his manhood. He kicked his pants and boxers to the side, not wanting to ruin them before dinner. You kneeled between his legs, giving him a few pumps with your hand before kissing the tip of his hard member, looking up at him with doe eyes. You tongued his slit gingerly, and he closed his eyes at the minimal contact.

“Por favor, Y/N. Por favor. Lo necesito. Te necesito.” His voice was needy and vulnerable.

     After licking up and down his prick, you took him in your mouth. Starting with just half of him, you bobbed up and down, taking more of him gradually. One hand was tangled in your hair, pulling it back from your face and pushing you down onto him. The other hand was caressing your cheek, silently reassuring you. You eventually took his entire length in your mouth, your gag reflex kicking in. But you didn’t mind, because the vibrations from the choking seemed to please him, his groans and praises growing louder. You pulled off of him, giving your mouth a break and going down to suck on his balls.

     After a few moments, he pulled you back onto his cock, desperate for your warm, wet mouth around him. You deep throated him again, tears spilling and definitely ruining your make up, something you would worry about at a later time. You felt his cock twitch, and his thighs clench, likely signaling his release, but surprisingly he pulled you off of him.

“I want to come while fucking you,” He pulled your dress the rest of the way down, groaning at the sight of you in only black lace panties and thigh high stockings. You weren’t happy at the thought, knowing he was probably already close and would finish before you, leaving you just as unsatisfied as Nick had earlier in the week. But you complied anyway. Flipping you over so you were on your back, he pulled your panties down and removed your shoes, leaving you in only thigh highs. His bottom half was bare but he still wore his dress shirt, tie, and vest. His jacket discarded somewhere earlier. He pulled a condom out of the jacket from the floor, rolling it onto his length. He pushed in slowly, allowing you to adjust to his size. God, was he big. Thicker than both Sonny and Nick, but probably around the same length. Still, you struggled to adjust to his girth, sucking in a deep breath. “You okay? Just breathe.”

     He leaned forward, kissing your face and lips until you gave him permission to move. His thrusts started off slow, but he sped up, angling his hip to hit the right spot every time. You were a sweating, panting, moaning mess below him, and the way his cock hit you was making you see stars. As you were growing closer, you were shocked he hadn’t finished yet. The focus on his face showed you he was trying hard, and he tried to speed your orgasm along by rubbing your clit with his magic hands. You felt the familiar heat building up in your stomach.

“Raf,” You sigh, mouthing at his neck. “I’m close.”

     He nodded, forehead touching yours as his thrusts deepened and pushed you over the edge. You shook under him, your center tightening around his cock like a vice.

“Te sientes tan bien conmigo,” He seems to have lost all his of his English as his orgasm hits him as well, eyes closing tight and thrusts slowing. "Tan caliente cuando llegas.” He stilled inside of you, sweat slicked forehead resting on your bare shoulder.

     His lips moved slightly, scattering gentle kisses along your skin.

“I said,” He answered your question without you even having to ask. “You feel so good around me, so fucking hot when you come.”

     You smiled, kissing the top of his head. His eyes were fluttering closed, and you looked at the clock. 8:30. Fuck.

“Rafael,” You shook him lightly. “Let’s not go to dinner, we can order in and stay here.”

“I can just push the reservation back,” He sat up, adjusting to his surroundings. He removed the condom and disposed of it in your trash before beginning to get dressed. “To 9?”

“I kind of just want to stay here,” You admit, spreading your legs a bit. He shudders at the vision before him and nodded, sitting in front of you in a dress shirt and boxers. “I’m too tired and my make-up is ruined and-” You were cut off by his mouth attaching to your center, licking broadly up and down. His lips wrapped around your clit, sucking harshly, when you pushed him off.

“Much too sensitive,” You panted, although you knew you’d rehash that later. “Plus maybe we should talk for a bit. Get to know each other more.” He nodded, kissing your inner thighs before moving up and kissing your lips. He stripped out of his dress shirt, leaving him in boxers and a white tee.

“I have sweatpants that Sonny left here!” You exclaimed, heading back to your bedroom. “Come on! We can wear pajamas and order in.” He followed you, a smile on his face as you tossed him the gray Fordham sweatpants.

     They fit him surprisingly well, just a little too long. You peeled off your stockings and replaced them with fuzzy socks, slipping on plaid pajama shorts and a Harvard Tee. He smirked at the shirt, pulling you in for a kiss.

“Harvard? I went there,” Your eyes lit up, mouth opening. “Wait, did you go there too?”

“Yeah!” You exclaimed. “I studied English and Media!”

“Wow,” He kissed your cheek. “Well I’m sure your writing is brilliant anyways, but maybe that’ll help with getting a job. Did you hear back from NBC yet?”

“Actually,” You remembered, wiping the make up off of your face. “I have a letter on the counter. I’m scared to open it.” A twinge of discomfort was in your stomach as Rafael examined your bare face, and you prayed you hadn’t made a mistake.

“Well, beautiful,” He kissed your forehead. “Would you like to go order some food and possibly open it?”

“Yeah, Raf,” You smiled, relieved. “I would love that.”

“I would love that too.” His lips curled up slightly, his eyes smiling as they looked into yours.

     There was something about those words that made you feel a sense of comfort. A security blanket, almost. He would **love** to do that. He **loves** the feel of you around him. Could he **love** you?

     You knocked that thought out of your mind immediately. It was crazy. Bonkers. Absolutely fuckin’ nuts, but for some reason you longed for it to be true. You had met the man 162 hours ago. And although you felt as if you had known him your whole life, your whole belief system was based around the fact that you didn’t believe in fate or soul mates or love at first sight. Now suddenly, you were questioning everything you thought you knew because of a 38 year old Manhattan ADA with fascinating emerald eyes, skillful hands and terribly appealing lips.

     You snapped out of your inner battle, following Rafael back into your kitchen. You watched him closely, wondered if his mind was racing in the same way. If he felt like this was inconsistent with his usual hook-ups. If he thought there was something more. If he could see himself loving you the way you could see yourself loving him.

     But even as he held your hand, eagerly awaiting the results of the envelope, you knew he wasn’t thinking of a future with you. Even when he kissed you hard, congratulating you on Saturday Night Live asking for you to write for them, the job was far from your mind. You wondered if this is how he would congratulate you after all of your achievements. After all of your milestones. You felt as if your life was moving in slow motion, the room spinning as your impractical thoughts danced in your head.

You could feel the consciousness slowly fading, you remember grabbing onto Rafael’s arm, but then everything went to black.


	6. Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you wake up in the hospital, you realize your life has changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the longest chapter, but it's a transition chapter for what's going to happen next :)

The dull beep of the IV rang in your eyes as you slowly drifted into consciousness, the room around you still hazy. The walls were white, as was the ceiling. The florescent lighting took you a few moments to adjust to, but when your vision stabilized it became apparent you were in a hospital.

Shifting slightly and turning, you sigh at the IV stuck in your hand, and the slow drip of the bag it was attached to. You sit up a bit, lips curling up when you see Rafael sleeping at your bedside. You had felt like last night was simply a fever dream, one that you had dreamt up in a horny fit of emotions. But now, as you watch him sleep, head in hand as he sits up in the uncomfortable chair, it's clear this was no dream. He was clearly exhausted, because the position he was in is a difficult one to fall asleep in. He remains in the long sweatpants and white tee, a thin and white hospital sheet covering him. 

Your movement stirs him awake, his eyes widening as he shoots you a grin, glad to see you awake. His hand reaches towards you, delicately tracing around where the IV penetrates your skin. He stands, kissing your forehead softly, lingering there for a while. 

"Good morning sunshine," He smirked against you, leaning down a bit to kiss your nose. "You gave me quite the scare."

"Raf," You croaked out, voice a bit shaky. "What the hell happened?" 

"They think dehydration," He answers. "But they aren't sure. Put you on fluids just in case." He sat down again, scooting the seat closer to you. Kissing your fingertips, he hit the button to call the nurse in. "Not sure what you remember from last night," His eyes brighten a bit. "But you got the job writing for SNL." His grin was huge, and your heart fluttered with excitement.

"I remember that," You smile fondly at him, still in shock he stayed here with you. "I also remember the mind-blowing sex we had." He smirked in response, shaking his head. 

"I had to tell the doctors about that," He laughed at the memory of the awkward admission. "It could've exacerbated this whole fainting episode. Actually, they're pretty sure it did." You shrugged, squeezing his hand slightly as he continued. "But you're okay now, you'll be out of here soon. As soon as you get the fluids." You nodded.

"Raf," Your voice shy as he looked up at you with curiosity. "The sex was worth it, just so you know." 

He gave you a small chuckle, resting his hand on your sheet covered leg. 

* * *

 

You arrived home almost 24 hours after you passed out. Poor Rafael had barely slept during that entire time, and you could tell. The bags under his eyes were darker and more prominent than you had seen. His usually sparkling eyes had a dullness to them. 

He settled you in bed, bringing in 5 bottles of water, some of the meds you had gotten, and an ice pack. Tucking you in, he made sure you were okay before turning to head out.

"Rafael," You stopped him, a wave of exhaustion hitting you as well. "Just stay. You're exhausted." 

He didn't even try and fight it, nodding before crawling into bed with you, pulling you into his arms. You allowed your head to rest on his tee shirt clad shoulder, arm splayed over his chest. You scatter delicate kisses along his exposed neck, both of you laying there with closed eyes. 

"Y/N," He whispers, rubbing your back gently. "You really scared me last night." 

"I didn't mean to," You reply simply, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry!" He kissed your forehead without even opening his eyes. "It wasn't your fault. I just meant to say it because it's strange."

"How so?" 

"I met you 8 days ago," There was a confusion in his voice, as if he were talking to himself, trying to comprehend all of this. "And you already mean so much to me." His hand moved from your back to your hair, stroking you soothingly. "I guess I thought I was happy on my own," He mused aloud. "But then you came along and made me realize that I was capable of feelings. I didn't know I'd ever scream at a doctor because they couldn't tell me anything about why someone I think I love passed out suddenly. I could never imagine sleeping by someone's bedside, hurting my back and getting the worst sleep of my life, just because I didn't want them to wake up scared and alone. I would've never thought I'd look into someone's eyes and see their whole entire soul. The marks of the past and the excitement of the future. Yet, here I am. After 8 days, I think I've fallen in love with you." 

You sat there motionless. Your eyes opened slightly, to be met with his wide green ones. In lieu of responding, you trace a finger along his lips, staring into his eyes. You felt your entire body fill with heat, your heart beating at a speed you hadn't thought possible. 

"Rafael," Was all you could manage to croak out before you sat up to drink some water. "I don't believe in fate, I don't believe in soulmates. I don't even believe in the whole concept of one true love. But something about you is so familiar to me, as if we share the same soul. It feels like I've known you for my whole life, yet I barely know you. But somehow, someway, I love you too. I love you too, Rafael Barba and it terrifies me. It terrifies me to the point where I passed out. To the point where I feel like this is a dream, and I'm going to wake up alone and disappointed. You're too good to be true, counselor." 

He nodded as he sat up next to you, leaning forward to kiss your lips. The kiss was gentle and undemanding, just an action shared by two star crossed lovers, or whatever the fuck the romance novels would say. 

"Babe," He murmured as you tried to deepen the kiss. "The doctor said rest. We both need sleep." 

You pouted, but curled up next to him, resuming your previous position. Your lips barely touched his neck, his chin resting on your head as he hummed you a song that you recognized as "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran. Eyes closing, you dozed off, the sound of Rafael's voice rocking you to sleep. 

That night, you slept better than you ever had. Perhaps it was the body keeping you warm, but perhaps it was the newfound lightness in your heart. 


End file.
